Harringrove: The New Year's Kiss
by Thoughts Of Billy
Summary: Steve and Billy deal with some drama surrounding their first New Year's kiss.


Since Halloween, Billy and Steve had been becoming more friendly. In secret, of course. Though most everyone in school suspected, they didn't dare say anything. Billy didn't care. He was open with his bisexual nature. Steve, being afraid his parents finding out, definitely wasn't. He preferred to keep his and Billy's after school activities in the dark. It wasn't a problem until New Year's Eve when Billy brought up the subject of a New Year's kiss.

They were lounging in Steve's room after another one of their little romps. Billy had just got out of the shower and was getting dressed.

"And of course, you'll be with me at the stroke of midnight." Billy winks from across the room.

"What?"

"You know. For the New Year's kiss." Billy shrugs his shoulder and makes his way to sit on Steve's bed.

"But we'll be at Tammy Thompson's party." Steve objects, shifting awkwardly on the pillows.

"Yeah. And? Is that an issue?" Billy arches an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Kinda. People will be there. They'd see us. Kissing. Each other."

"You're not opposed to some PDA, are you?"

"No. Not really."

"So what's the problem?" Billy is now laying across the foot of the bed with his head propped on his palm. "You kissing me? Is that the problem?"

"It kinda is. No one knows about us." Steve gestures between the two of them.

"Are you kidding? Everyone knows about us. Even my little step sister and her twerp friends."

"That's all speculation. Rumors. Nothing they can confirm. There is not one single proof of evidence that we are lovers."

'"I thought we kept it secret to keep it fun and keep people guessing but no. You're embarrassed of me. Of us." Billy grabs his shoes and slips them on.

"No. No. No. It's not like that. Don't turn me into the enemy. That's not what I said."

"That's what it sure sounds like."

"No. It's more like secret lovers. No one has to know."

Billy's jaw tenses and he thinks about what Steve is saying.

"What if someone know? Huh? Would that ruin your reputation if someone did find out about us? How would it make you feel if the entire town knew we had sex regularly?"

"I'd prefer that not to happen. Can't we keep this to ourselves? Pretend to the world that we don't -." Steve hand began to reach out to touch Billy's shoulder. Billy wanted no part of his attempt to mull this over.

"Don't finish that sentence." Billy puts up a silencing finger, gets up, and snatches his jacket off the bed post.

"Billy, stop." Steve jumps up, half dressed

"Pretend I stopped." Billy snaps. "Pretend? Secret? Is that what this has been to you? A fun little way to pass time and defy mommy and daddy but nothing more?"

"You're not being fair. Get your head out of your ass and listen to me."

"I'm not being fair? You just let me know I've been wasting my last few months on you. You're too afraid of social stipulations to let your true feelings be seen in public. I really thought you would be the one to break free but you're just like everyone else in this small minded town." Billy flies down the stairs with Steve hot on his heels.

"I'm just not -."

"Shut the fuck up. I don't wanna hear it."

"Billy! Stop!"

"I'm leaving. I've got a party to get ready for."

"You know what? Go on then. Leave. See if I care. You're a grown man. Make your own choice."

"Yeah. I can and I will without the fear of society's disapproval." He flings the door open and turns around. "I can't believe you, Harrington."

"Why? Because I'm not ready to be public? Because my parents would alienate me for being with a boy? Because everyone in this town would murmur as we walk by and make fun of us if they knew."

"Because if you really meant anything you've said over the last few months, what people think shouldn't matter. But it was all obviously a lie. So it doesn't matter."

Billy steps out.

"Don't go. Let's talk about it."

"If you want to live your life in secret, do it alone. I'm not hiding for the rest of my life." He shuts the door.

Steve feels the tears rise.

Did that really just happen?

Did Billy really just walk out on him?

Tears fall as the Camaro roars to life.

For all he's worth, he wants to tell Billy to come back, but he's frozen to his spot.

* * *

~Several Hours Later~

Steve had decided to not go to the party after his and Billy's quarrel. He pouts and cries for a while before heading back to his room to lay in bed. He watches the clock tick on and on.

9:45.

He uses the collar of his shirt to wipe his tear slicked cheeks. Of course he feels dumb now for sitting here crying instead of calling Billy. But he probably wouldn't answer if he called.

10:15.

Billy more than likely has somebody else at the party with him. Who though? Tommy? Carol? Did he get Tammy's attention?

10:30.

He wonders if Billy is having a good time.

11:00.

He wishes he could take back what he said. Why couldn't he just have told Billy that he'd kiss him? If he does it in private, why not in public? Did Steve ruin the best relationship he's had? The first one that he felt actually equal in? Did he wanna spend the rest of his life without Billy? Without his love?

But can he save it?

What's the time?

11:15?

Can he make it to Billy before midnight? Can he prove to Billy that what they had wasn't fake or lie? He's not ashamed of Billy or what they are. Steve jumps up and slips into some jeans and isn't sure if his shoes match. He's got no time to waste.

He _has_ to get to Billy.

The traffic lights and street signs are mere suggestions to Steve as he flies over the roads.

If there is one way to bring Billy back, it's by giving him that midnight kiss.

The car screeches to a halt in front of the Thompson residence.

11:57.

Steve knows he's running out of time.

"Billy!" He yells and runs from the car.

Unintentionally, he flings his car keys down to the ground.

"Billy! Have you seen Billy?" He asks as he makes his way through the crowd.

Oh god. Where is he? He spins round and round looking at all the faces. And suddenly the countdown begins.

"10! 9!"

"Damn it!' Steve moves on.

"Billy Hargrove!" Steve is in full on panic mode.

"8!"

Then he spots his golden haired beauty. His lanky legs move faster than ever before.

"7! 6!" He knocks over a few people on the way.

"5! 4!"

"Move, People! Damn it! Move means move!"

Billy finally hears and sees Steve.

"3!"

Steve opens his arms.

"2!

Billy sets his beer aside and prepares to catch him.

"1!"

They collide with such force that they fall back into the freezing pool. But the heat of the kiss was plenty. They hold each other's faces and continue smacking lips under the water.

As they get their footing, the water level is just at the nape of their necks.

"You did that for me?" Billy asks.

"When I started thinking about never kissing you again, I lost it."

Billy presses the back of Steve's head closer to kiss him again.

"Don't worry, Pretty Boy. After this little cute stunt, you're gonna have to find a way to keep me from kissing you. Because, right now, I just don't know how I'm ever gonna stop."


End file.
